Keeper of the Sun
by Lost Whispers
Summary: Maybe he’d been lying. Maybe this was some cruel prank designed by the Fire Lord as a test of persistence or diligence. Maybe he’d heard him wrong. Maybe he was just dreaming.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of the characters in it. However, I do own this story and any unfamiliar characters...that won't really apply for another chapter or two but I don't really want to rewrite my disclaimer every single chapter. :)**

**And this story is written right after the episode Zuko Alone, so it's before...a lot of stuff happens...**

**Enjoy!!**

Maybe he'd been lying. Maybe this was some cruel prank designed by the Fire Lord as a test of persistence or diligence. Maybe he'd heard him wrong. Maybe he was just dreaming.

But as Zuko leaned back against the wall outside of his father's War Chamber, straining to hear his uncle's words through the thick red curtain that divided him from almost all that was left of his family, Zuko knew this was no trick. No test. No nightmare. He really wouldn't be going home.

"Zuko?" The avatar's voice startled the sullen prince. From the corner of his eye he could see the little airbender squirming under his chains, looking imploringly up at Zuko. As if Zuko would really help him. "Zuko?" repeated the avatar in a slightly louder whisper.

"What?"

"What's going on?"

Zuko didn't answer. He didn't _know_ the answer. Instead he leaned just a little closer to the War Chamber door, wondering if Iroh was making any progress. But he doubted it.

"Ozai, you made a promise. Now is not the time to reconsider," the old general warned in a low, drawling voice.

"You yourself said that Zuko was better off without me. I heard you tell him the day he was banished. So don't talk to me about reconsidering, Iroh." There was something strangely comforting about the familiar voice, Zuko noted, even if the person talking hated him.

"But you need Zuko. Whether you like it or not, Azula is a girl. And she can't be Fire Lord. Only Zuko can, unless you know something I don't."

"I do."

There was a moment of tense silence that found Zuko holding his breath; just waiting for someone to explain.

"And that is?" Iroh questioned slowly.

"Zuko and Azula aren't the only two potential heirs. There's another prince. And he's the one who will succeed me someday."

"That's cruel, Ozai. You and I both know Zuko and Azula are your only children."

Ozai laughed, a vicious, echoing sound that sent shivers down Zuko's rigid spine. "How would you know? You've been gone for the last three years. A lot has changed."

"Perhaps. But not that much. Honestly, brother, what woman in her right mind would have you?" snarled Iroh angrily. Zuko cringed. He wasn't helping at all.

"There are a lot of perks that come with being the Fire Lord's wife. But you may not have known. You never had much time on the throne..."

"Ozai, that doesn't bother me as much as you'd think. My only regret is letting you destroy your family for this power. But I'm not going to let you hurt them anymore. Zuko has spent too much time for you to just turn him away now. He has the avatar. And he's more than loyal to the Fire Nation. Keep your promise. Let him come home."

Ozai's laughter filled the room again, the same hollow anger that Zuko had admired so much as a child. "You know nothing about loyalty, Iroh. Look at you. You abandoned a near-victory at Ba Sing Se because of your son. You turned your back on your country for your nephew. And now you're here, crying for a traitor who's just as worthless as you are. I've made my decision. And as long as I'm in power, Zuko will not be allowed back in the Fire Nation."

"You're going to regret this," growled Iroh as he stood up to leave. "This could've been prevented. I would've given you the throne if you'd just asked. It doesn't mean that much to me; my family will always be more important."

"Nothing you did would've protected your family; they were long gone."

"No, but yours was still here. And for them, I gladly would've sacrificed the stupid title." Zuko jumped back as Iroh whipped the curtain aside to leave the War Chamber. "Zuko, let's go."

"What's wrong, Uncle?" whined the prince.

"Ozai isn't going to change his mind. He's replaced you. Now come."

With tears filling his right eye, Zuko followed, ignoring the avatar when he cried out, "What's going to happen to me? Zuko, stop! Wait! You can't leave me alone with _him_!" Zuko kept walking. Because it didn't matter anymore. He'd wasted the last three years of his life, and for what? To get turned away by his own father. Stupid Iroh. He should've tried harder. He shouldn't have gotten so angry. If he'd kept calm, like he always had before, things would've worked out. But when Zuko needed him most, he'd let him down.

And right then, Zuko decided family was overrated. They didn't really care. They didn't actually try to protect anyone but themselves. And Zuko was sick of it. "Uncle, how could you let this happen to me?" he grunted as the front door of the palace slammed shut behind them. "How could you let him do this?"

Iroh sighed. "There was nothing I could've done. Your father is a stubborn man. And he won't have his mind changed by me; or by anyone, for that matter. But look on the bright side! You don't have to chase the avatar anymore. You can start a whole new life in the Earth Kingdom. There are many opportunities there for a young, able-bodied man such as yourself."

"I don't want to start a new life, Uncle! I'm tired of starting over. Do you even know how many times I've had to do that? I want things to go back to normal. To be just how they always were. I never had to start over then."

"Life is all about trying new things, Prince Zuko. You can't spend all of your time dwelling on the past when the future is so bright."

"The future isn't bright, and if you think it is, then you're blind. I hate the Earth Kingdom. I hate this whole stupid world. And right now, I really hate you." Zuko stormed up the ramp onto his ship and locked himself in his room.

Start over. Not again. He couldn't do this again.

But as the ship rocked sleepily on the choppy Fire Nation waters, Zuko closed his eyes and prepared himself to do just that. Start over.

Again.

**Sunshine: Hope you guys liked the first chapter! This story is kind of a rewrite of a really old fanfic of mine, but I'm hoping this time it won't be as bad as it was the first time around...**

**My little sister, Stardust, is helping me write this story. Right now she's in the shower and she didn't actually do anything for this chapter, but in the future she will...**

**Next update should be Tuesday, but I'm not updating until I get at least three reviews for this chapter.**

**And in the meantime, check out my other two stories: **_**Cut Apart the Moon**_** and **_**The Sun Sets in the West**_** (or any of my numerous one-shots...all cool, mostly short).**

**If you read the first story there, you'll recognize me as Bedhead. Bedhead, Sunshine, Lost...all the same person. I just have too many nicknames, I guess. :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Before you even start reading, I think I'll take this opportunity to recognize one of the greatest reviewers and fanfic friends of mine ever.**

**Everyone check out appa-appa-away's new stories **_**Ahoy! The Zutara Drabble Series**_** and also **_**My Blutara**_**. Both awesome stories; definitely worth reading!! :)**

For almost an hour, the ship had rested peacefully at the Fire Nation docks, being tossed gently around by the dark indigo waves underneath it. Zuko knew they were getting supplies, but he was getting sick of waiting.

Then, just when he was sure he couldn't take one more minute of staying in the same place, the ship lurched into motion and they were off. It was a bitter-sweet moment for Zuko; he wanted to get as far away from the Fire Nation as he could, and as soon as he could, but at the same time he wanted more than anything to stay right there. To enjoy the warm weather and hilly scenery, all so perfectly unchanged from when he'd last seen them.

There was a light knock on his cabin door and he considered ignoring it and just spending a few more minutes sulking by himself, but the hope that it was someone here to tell him his father had changed his mind forced him to answer. "Come in," he ordered, keeping his gaze fixed on the ceiling.

"Prince Zuko, it is a lovely day. Why don't you come up on deck and enjoy it with me?" suggested Iroh cheerfully.

"I want to stay here."

"But you don't know when you'll get another chance to savor such beautiful weather. It might storm tomorrow."

"I don't care."

Iroh sighed and walked a bit closer to Zuko, who closed his eyes and pretended not to notice. "Prince Zuko, you cannot just waste your life away in this room. Sooner or later, you're going to have to come out and involve yourself in the world. Why not start today?"

"You know, it's your fault I'm here."

"I didn't tell you to go to your room..."

"No, but you didn't help me stay in the Fire Nation. You made things worse. I could've done a better job than you did."

"Prince Zuko, I already told you. I did all I could. Ozai is stubborn and -"

"Would you stop blaming him? You can't take responsibility for anything. This is your fault. Just admit it."

"If I admit it, will you come on deck with me?"

Zuko considered saying yes; lying to his uncle just to get the answer he wanted. But he knew Iroh was too smart for that. "No."

"Fine. But if you change your mind, I'll be enjoying the sunshine." The door closed quietly behind Iroh as he left and Zuko scowled. Enjoy the sunshine. They'd spent an eternity enjoying sunshine. He hated sunshine. Now, at least. What had sunshine ever done for him except burn him? That's all anyone did. Burn him. And he wasn't going to let it keep happening.

Another knock on his door assaulted his sensitive eardrums and he gritted his teeth. "What now Uncle? I thought you were -"

"Prince Zuko? You need to come see something." That wasn't Iroh. Zuko sighed and got up, following the guard who'd interrupted his moping up to the top deck. This was so ridiculous. He knew every inch of this ship; there was nothing new for him to see.

On deck, a group of soldiers were huddled together, muttering to themselves and poking something with the dull ends of their spears. "What's going on here?" Zuko shouted, distracting the men from whatever they were doing. "This had better be good," he then mumbled to himself, elbowing through the circle of guards.

Sitting quietly on the cold iron deck was a tiny person. Maybe a little kid. Zuko wasn't quite sure. He hadn't seen enough children in his lifetime. "What is this?" asked Zuko irritably.

"It's a child, Sir."

"I know that. I meant what is it doing here? Who brought -" Zuko frowned. "Where's my uncle?"

As if it was a command, three soldiers bolted off in search of the old man, leaving Zuko to babysit the tiny stowaway. The boy looked up at him and laughed, his gold eyes sparkling cheerfully. "Don't laugh at me," Zuko threatened. The child laughed harder. This wasn't funny. The thing must've been broken, Zuko mused. That would explain it. Iroh certainly couldn't refuse a broken little boy who would laugh at Zuko.

"Yes, Prince Zuko?"

"Ah, Uncle. I need your help explaining something. Tell me; how did _this_ get here?" spat Zuko, pointing testily at the light-skinned, dark-haired toddler.

Iroh's face lit up. "What a cute little boy. Where are his parents?"

Zuko stared dumbly at Iroh for a second before mumbling, "I thought you brought him here..."

"No, I've never taken kindly to kidnapping before." Iroh laughed, which made the kid laugh, too. Zuko glared.

"Well, I don't like him. Can we throw him overboard? Is he old enough to have feelings? Because Azula always said -"

"No! Prince Zuko, no," chuckled the old man. "You can't throw him off the ship. He'll drown!"

"That was kind of the point..."

"He has feelings. Azula must have lied."

Angrily Zuko muttered, "Azula always lies..."

"What?"

"Oh, uh, nothing. Just - get rid of him. He can't come with us. I won't allow it."

"Why not? He surely can't eat as much as you!"

"That's not funny." Who was Iroh to talk about Zuko's eating? And he didn't eat that much, anyway. "I don't eat that much."

"And that concerns me. A growing boy needs a lot of energy. Even one who just lays around and sulks all day."

"I don't lay around or sulk! Just get rid of him or I'm leaving both of you at the first Earth Kingdom port we stop at." Easy enough. Surely his lazy uncle could do at least that.

"Oh, Zuko. You have your father's wit."

Zuko raised an eyebrow. Ozai wasn't funny. And neither was he. No one in his family was. They were all just mean, selfish free-loaders supporting themselves on the Fire Lord's stolen throne. Not funny at all.

Zuko stomped down to his room and slammed the door, hating the child who was invading his new life. How had this happened? There were constantly people guarding the ship. He wouldn't have it any other way. And the only time they'd even been anchored down in the last few hours was when they'd stopped in the Fire Nation for supplies; supposedly to stay there, but that obviously hadn't worked out.

Well, he hoped someone really missed the annoying kid. He hoped somewhere, some woman was crying because she'd lost her dear little son. His mother certainly wouldn't have cared.

And he hoped that the kid's father was out looking for his boy; scouring the town for the child that meant so much to their family. Not just out of selfishness like the kid being the only valid heir to the father's position, but because he loved him. Or at least to satisfy his hopefully distraught wife. Either would do.

And then, he hoped that they never saw their child again. That they spent the rest of their lives wondering what they'd done wrong and what had happened to him. That they never had another kid because they never got over the loss of this one. That would be great.

Zuko killed the flames that lit up his room, submerging it in complete darkness. Any minute now his uncle would probably be knocking on the door, trying to convince Zuko that things weren't as bad as they seemed. Just like he always did. And this time, Zuko decided he wouldn't listen. Because things were bad. Really bad.

As if on cue, there was a light tapping on the door, then the doorknob turned a bit. Zuko turned over so he was facing the wall and pulled his blankets tightly around him. "Come in."

But the door didn't open. Instead, the doorknob kept turning, just enough that he could hear it but not enough to open the door. Annoyed, Zuko crawled out of bed and yanked the door open, expecting to see his uncle. But that's not who greeted him.

"Hi," laughed the demon child with a big grin stretched across his pale face.

"What do you want?" Zuko growled.

"What's your name?"

"None of your business." He turned around and shut the door, then trudged back over to his bed. Hadn't Iroh gotten rid of that kid yet?

"My name's Shin Yu." Zuko jumped. Where had that come from? He quickly relit the candles around his room, illuminating the cramped space. In front of him was that toddler. Again. How had he gotten in?

"How did you -"

"What's your name?" He seemed so happy. Zuko couldn't remember ever being that happy.

"Zuko. Now who let you in here?"

"You did!"

"No, I didn't. I closed the door in your face. That means I wanted you to leave."

"You're mean," Shin Yu whimpered.

"Yes, I am." What? No he wasn't. "Now get out of my room. Go talk to my uncle. He's weird, like you; you two will probably appreciate each other's company a lot more than I appreciate yours."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Just leave."

"I want to stay with you." He crawled up onto Zuko's bed and laid down, pulling Zuko's blankets around him. "Aahhh..."

"Get up! You can't stay here!"

"Yes I can," giggled Shin Yu. He buried his head under the blanket and laughed, "You can't see me!"

"I wish I couldn't. Now get out of my bed or I'll take you out myself."

He laughed again and scrambled out of the blanket. "Now you can see me!"

"I knew where you were already," sighed Zuko in exasperation. Shin Yu smiled, showing all of his tiny white teeth, then scampered to the other side of the room. Zuko's few possessions were all tied up in a small bag in the corner, and Shin Yu immediately seemed to take an interest in the strange parcel.

He wrapped his stubby fingers around the knot at the top of the bag and tried to wrench it apart, glaring at it when it wouldn't open. Zuko frowned. That glare was familiar; Shin Yu in general was familiar. But it didn't matter. Every Fire Nation kid looked the same. He was probably no different.

"Don't touch that," warned Zuko sternly, walking over to Shin Yu and pushing him roughly away from the bag. "That's mine."

"No, it's not."

"Yes it is!"

"No, now it's mine." He smiled again but Zuko wasn't amused.

"Nothing here is yours. This whole ship belongs to me, and so does everything on it." Zuko hated having to fight about this with a toddler; he sounded selfish. But it was true, it was his stuff, and he didn't want anyone's grimy fingers messing with it.

"No! You have to share!" shrieked Shin Yu.

"Why should I? You're not even supposed to be here. You're a criminal as long as you're on this ship. And I don't share with criminals."

"I want my mama!" he cried, tears streaming down his soft face. Zuko rolled his eyes.

"She's not here. Er, I don't think...she is...how did you get here?"

"I went up the slide." Slide?

"It's not a slide. Now why did you -"

"Prince Zuko? What's going on?" Iroh asked as he walked into the room.

"I don't know! I told him not to touch my stuff and he started crying." Zuko scowled. This wasn't how he'd planned to start off his journey.

"Well, here." Iroh picked up the sobbing monster and carried him out, not even bothering to say good-bye. Zuko frowned. Shin Yu was turning out to be way more trouble than he was worth. But they'd be docking in the Earth Kingdom in a day or two, and he was convinced it would be easy to loose the bothersome kid in the dirty crowds of the Earth Kingdom. You could lose anyone there.

With that knowledge to comfort him, Zuko crawled back into bed and closed his eyes. Maybe when he woke up, this would all have been nothing but a really bad dream...

**Sunshine: Sorry this chapters's **_**so**_** long; I couldn't seem to stop it anywhere. And thanks, Stardust, for all your help... :(**

**Stardust: Eh heh...yeah...I was watching Avatar.**

**Sunshine: All day? I watched Avatar too, but I still got two chapters written.**

**Stardust: It was a marathon!**

**Sunshine: mutters marathon...whatever...kids these days are so lazy...just sit in front of their TV's...**

**Stardust: I am not lazy!**

**Sunshine: Whatever. I'm sure you'll help more on the NEXT chapter, which will be up when we get at least three reviews for this chapter. Until then, no update.**

**Stardust: Harsh.**

**Sunshine: It's what has to be done.**

**Stardust: You make a lot of mistakes while typing.**

**Sunshine: At least I can type! And I'll have you know I'm one of the fastest...if not **_**the**_** fastest typer...in my whole grade! Just, not the most accurate...**

**Stardust: Ooh. I'm trembling in my chair.**

**Sunshine: Don't patronize me!**

**Stardust: You so got that from Avatar.**

**Sunshine: Do you hear me denying it? Cuz I'm pretty sure everyone knows. :) Hopefully. Hey, everyone, please read **_**Cut Apart the Moon**_** and **_**The Sun Sets in the West**_** when you're done reading this. And **_**The Sun Sets in the West**_** is in dire need of reviews. If it doesn't get a good number of reviews soon, I'm pulling it. tear and I really like that story, so PLEASE don't make me pull it...**

**Stardust: Yeah, I like that story too. I helped write it in the beginning. But you can't really tell.**

**Sunshine: That's probably because I went crazy control-freak on you and took over. But whatever. It's a really good story, and surely **_**someone**_** out there agrees...anyway. Please review this chapter. No update until we get at least three (3!!) reviews. And you guys should really read _What Was Right_ because it's a really easy to read one-shot that's super short and in desperate needs of reviews. Just like Sun Sets.**

**Stardust: Yeah. Well, to wrap this up, REVIEW!!**

**Sunshine: Yipee!! And yes. Review. :)(:)(:)(: heeheehee...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Zuko sat silently at the dining room table, glaring at his plate and listening to Iroh play with Shin Yu. Train. Tunnel. Please. That was so immature. Surely Iroh realized this. "Uncle, would you please stop? I am trying to eat."

Iroh glanced over to his nephew and shrugged. "You haven't taken a single bite since you sat down."

"That's because you two are so distracting!"

"Do you really need to concentrate to eat, Prince Zuko?"

"Yes." What? No. Why did Iroh do this to him?

"Well, then, I'm sorry. We'll try to keep it down."

"Good." Zuko took one bite of his dinner and stood up. "Excuse me."

"Where do you think you're going? You haven't touched your food. Until you eat at least half of it, you're not leaving."

"Ugh...I am not a child, Uncle! You can't tell me what to do! I'm not hungry!" howled Zuko, wishing with all his might he was a child. Maybe then Iroh would pay attention to him. Maybe then his father would love him again.

"Prince Zuko, I in no way meant to offend you. I'm only concerned that you're not eating enough. A growing boy needs a lot of -"

"I'm not hungry." Zuko stormed out of the room, trying to ignore his stomach growl. He was starving. When he got to his room he'd just tell someone to bring him his dinner.

Shin Yu was the worst thing that had ever happened to him. Worse than losing his mother. Worse than being scarred and banished. Even worse than getting banished again for no reason. Shin Yu was stealing everything that he had left. His uncle, his...well, his uncle, at least. Sadly, Iroh seemed to be the only person who still cared about him. And now his attention was taken completely by a three-year-old nuisance that couldn't seem to understand the difference between Zuko's stuff and his own. Probably because he didn't have any possessions of his own.

There was a light knock on his cabin door and Zuko clenched his teeth and rolled over, facing away from the door. He didn't want to talk to his uncle right then. Iroh was a traitor.

"Prince Zuko? Can I come in?"

"No."

He did anyway. He always did.

"Didn't you hear me say you couldn't come in, Uncle?"

"Prince Zuko, listen. Shin Yu isn't as bad as you're making him out to be. It could be nice to have a child around, at least until we find his parents. He could teach you a lot."

"I don't want to find his parents. I want them to suffer as much as I did."

"Zuko, you never lost a child..."

"No, but I lost both of my parents and I think it'll probably feel about the same. I don't want them to ever see him again."

"You're being unreasonable. Losing a child is the worst thing that could possibly happen to a parent. You wouldn't understand. And you won't until you have children of your own. When you do, by the way," Iroh's tone got menacingly deep, "you'd better be married."

"What? Uncle, stop changing the subject. We're not talking about my future children. I'll never have children. Not as long as we're in the Earth Kingdom. Earth Kingdom girls are disgusting and rude."

"You don't know that. Many of them are clean and polite. And you shouldn't judge people as a whole, but as individuals. For no two people are alike."

"Uncle, stop. You're scaring me. And I'll judge whoever I want to. Everyone judges me."

"Well, that's because they haven't had the chance to get to know you. They've been judging you by your actions and your ancestry. Which is, I'll have you know, a bad thing to do."

"Whatever. Get rid of him. I never want to see him again. And don't bother looking for his parents. They probably don't miss him. They probably don't want him back. I know mine wouldn't."

"Prince Zuko, that's not true! Your mother loved you very, very much. Everything she did was to protect you."

"Why does everyone keep saying that? I don't know what that means."

"All in good time, Zuko, all in good time."

Zuko's eyes widened. "You're scaring me again..."

"Well, I'm sorry. Anyway, I came here to tell you that I'm going to go on a walk. Would you like to join me? It's a beautiful evening."

"Uncle, where are you even going to walk? We're in the middle of the ocean. And last I checked, you can't walk on water. Unless you know something I don't..."

"No. I was just going to walk around the deck a bit. Walking is very healthy exercise, and quite enjoyable at that."

Zuko chuckled a bit, warning himself not to say anything. His uncle definitely could use the exercise. But it wouldn't be smart to actually say that. "I don't want to walk with you. Go by yourself. Or better yet, take your new favorite child. I'm sure he'd love to come with you."

"What? Prince Zuko, Shin Yu is not my favorite child. You'll always be my favorite."

"I'm not a child, Uncle! I'm a teenager! Practically an adult! I thought we went over this at dinner." Zuko crossed his arms and buried his face in his pillow. Stupid Uncle. "I'm going to bed now. Leave me alone. And keep that little monster away from me. Or else I will eliminate him myself."

"As you wish, Prince Zuko. And be careful; you're starting to sound a lot like your sister."

"I will never sound like my sister! She's crazy! Just go away." The door closed softly as Iroh left, and Zuko untangled himself from his blankets. He walked across his room in the dark, a terrifying and dangerous feat that he was sure he just barely survived, and picked up his bag. Lighting a single candle, he pulled it open and poured the contents onto the floor.

A picture of his mother and father fell first, buried under four tin soldiers and other various nick-knacks he'd managed to pick up over the last few years. A wooden yo-yo someone had hit him in the head with right after he was banished. A rubber rat Azula had put in his bed every year on Halloween. A candle he'd tried to shove down the throat of Azula when she was an infant. That'd been a mistake. An autographed picture of Mien Hou, his favorite actress when he was a child, which Iroh had gotten for him during his long stay at Ba Sing Se. He dug around a bit through the familiar items, looking for one. But it was gone.

"Uncle!" he cried, panic threatening to choke out his voice.

The retired general burst through the door. "What is it, Zuko?"

"It's gone! I can't find it!"

"Find what?" Iroh looked confused. Leave it to Uncle to be too stupid to know what Zuko was missing.

"The necklace. It's gone. Shin Yu must've taken it. I knew he was no good! Where is he?"

"He's on deck, but Zuko I -"

Zuko never heard the end of his uncle's sentence. Instead, he ran from his room and up onto the top deck, searching frantically for Shin Yu. To his surprise, the little thief was standing right at the edge of the deck, holding something over the side and laughing. Like this situation was funny.

"Stop!" Zuko howled. "Don't drop it!"

He rushed forward and tackled Shin Yu onto the hard iron deck, making sure the tiny fist holding Zuko's stolen possession stayed tightly clenched. "Give it back!"

Shin Yu started crying, which brought Iroh huffing up the stairs. "Zuko! Don't do anything you will regret later!"

"Give it back!" repeated the angry prince, scratching at the miniature white fist that Shin Yu wouldn't seem to open.

Iroh separated the two and picked up Shin Yu, trying to comfort him. "Uncle," warned Zuko, "he's not the one you should be comforting. He almost dropped her necklace off the side of the ship."

"Who's necklace?" asked Iroh with eyebrows cocked. "What are you talking about?"

"You should know! My mother's necklace. He took it. I want it back. And if he won't give it to me, I'll cut off his hand and take it back myself. Then we'll see if he ever steals from me again."

"Calm down, Prince Zuko. It's not that big of a - how did you get your mother's necklace? Which necklace?"

"Her betrothal necklace. I took it off her dresser the day before she left. Not that I knew she was leaving...or I would've left it. Probably. But that's not important anymore. Just tell him to give it back."

Iroh sighed and coaxed the crimson band from the toddler's hand and held it out to Zuko, who snatched it up immediately. "You're going to be sorry for this," growled Zuko to a sniffling, teary-eyed Shin Yu.

Iroh shook his head. "Prince Zuko, you should really learn to control your anger. Someday it's going to get the better of you and you'll -"

"Quiet, Uncle! I don't care. I'm going down to my room. And the next time I see you, _he_," Zuko motioned toward Shin Yu, "had better be gone."

"And if he's not?"

"Then I'll take care of him personally," snarled the prince, who was near tears himself.

He retreated to his bedroom again, fingering the dark red band lovingly. That was, next to one picture, all he had left of his mother.

And there was no way he was going to let Shin Yu steal that away from him.

**Sunshine: Poor Zuko...I feel so bad for him. Everyone's ganging up on him.**

**Stardust: That's not true.**

**Sunshine: Yes it is! Iroh's got a new favorite, Shin Yu's a thief, he has no friends...**

**Stardust: Mako needs a bath.**

**Sunshine: What? Stardust, you confuse me.**

**Stardust: We just got a new dog. Named Mako. After the person who used to play Iroh. And he smells bad.**

**Sunshine: She means the dog, although I'm sure by now the actor does too...unless he was cremated...then maybe not...SPEECHLESS - R.I.P. MAKO**

**Stardust: You do that every time.**

**Sunshine: Well, maybe I just care more than you.**

**Stardust: You're a horrible typer! A horrible, horrible typer.**

**Sunshine: I will acknowledge that. But my speed's pretty good. Especially during the school year when I'm actually practicing. My accuracy sucks. But you can't be good at everything...**

**Stardust: True. You're definitely not good at everything.**

**Sunshine: cough Not really what I meant...sniff...but anyway. We want at least three reviews for this chapter or we're not updating. THREE REVIEWS PLEASE. And when you're done reading this, check out **_**The Sun Sets in the West**_**. It still really needs reviews. Or **_**Cut Apart the Moon**_**. That one's doing really well. :) Yay!**

**And you should also check out _My Blutara_ and _Ahoy! The Zutara Drabble Series_ by appa-appa-away.**

**Stardust: Why don't you just take this line? You seem to take all of my other lines.**

**Sunshine: Oh, Stardust, don't be bitter. I do this to everyone. Sorry. :'(**

**Stardust: Yeah, me too.**

**Sunshine: Well, then, hope you love love loved this chapter! Please REVIEW!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"_Wait! I forgot my glider!" screeched the avatar._

"_I don't really care. You won't need it where you're going," Zuko snarled in reply. This was too easy. Everything was finally working out._

"_You know, you don't have to do this. Just join us. We always have room for another member of the group. Besides, I need a firebending teacher."_

"_I'm not teaching you. And I'm not switching sides. What kind of traitor do you take me for, Avatar?"_

"_Actually, my name's Aang...but I guess it doesn't matter. You wouldn't be a traitor. You'd be a hero! Doesn't that sound like fun?"_

"_No."_

Zuko hoped they were really torturing that kid. Who was he to tell Zuko which side he should be fighting for?

He walked up on deck, keeping a close eye out for his uncle. He'd managed to avoid him since the necklace incident of the previous night, and he was hoping to keep things that way. Iroh didn't understand. No one did. He just kept preaching to Zuko about giving everyone second chances and other trash like that. Second chances were for people weaker than Zuko. He hadn't been given any second chances. And neither had Iroh.

Leaning heavily on the railing along the edge of the deck, Zuko looked impatiently out over the rocky ocean waters, keeping his eyes trained northeast and waiting for the Earth Kingdom to come into view. Surely they'd reach it today. They'd been floating along now for plenty of time.

"What are you looking at?" Zuko cringed at the sound of his uncle's voice. He should've been more careful. Now he was in for a lecture.

"Zuko, I know you're angry with me. But that's no reason to ignore me."

Zuko looked down at his hands, trying to imagine life without Iroh. It would probably be a lot more enjoyable; no more speeches, no more boring war stories, no more music night...

"I'm sorry you hate Shin Yu so much. But until we find his parents, he's going to be with us. So perhaps you should make an effort to be more agreeable."

Agreeable. He was agreeable.

"And yes, I am going to find his parents. Because everyone deserves to have a happy, complete family. And even you should be able to recognize that."

"Everyone, Uncle? Are you sure? Maybe you should tell that to my father. Tell him that everyone deserves a good family. Because I'm not sure anyone ever did."

"Zuko, your father is a troubled man. He's had a difficult life. You can't blame him for everything that he does."

"I've had a difficult life, too! And you still blame me for everything. Even if it's not my fault, you always find a way to shout at me for it."

"I don't shout at you, Prince Zuko. And you have to hold yourself accountable for your mistakes."

"But he doesn't? You're not making any sense. You're contradicting yourself."

Iroh sighed deeply and turned away from Zuko. "I can see you need some time alone. I will talk to you another time." The old man shuffled away, leaving Zuko to stare at the cold water alone. Zuko frowned. He wanted to get to the Earth Kingdom as soon as possible. Then he could leave Uncle somewhere and move on by himself. He could probably leave Shin Yu, too. Let Iroh take charge of the stupid family reunion. He wanted no part in it.

Bitterly, the scorned prince went down to his room. He locked the door and promised himself he wouldn't answer it, no matter who knocked. Because someone always seemed to be knocking. As he approached his bed, though, he realized he wasn't alone. Curled up tightly under his blankets was Shin Yu, sleeping like a rock.

"Get out!" howled Zuko, but Shin Yu only yawned and rolled over. "You can't be in here. This is my room, and that's my - what is that?" Zuko's eyes widened as he looked down at Shin Yu's hand, which was wrapped loosely around something.

The kid smiled and opened his shiny gold eyes, reaching his arm out toward Zuko. With fear nearly choking him, Zuko grabbed the outstretched hand and uncurled Shin Yu's little fist. Gritting his teeth, he snatched his mother's necklace from the tiny criminal. Not again. He couldn't seriously have taken it _again_.

"How did you get this?"

Shin Yu pointed to the corner of the room where Zuko's bag was, and Zuko tried to remember if he'd ever tied it back shut when he'd put his stuff away. "You can't touch this!" Zuko ordered. "This is mine. You can have whatever else you want in here; I really don't care anymore. But this," he held the necklace up and waved it in Shin Yu's round face, "is mine. Got it?"

"Why?"

"It just is. It was my mother's."

"My mother's?"

"No! Mine! Now get out of my -"

"Where's your mother?"

Zuko glared down at the floor. "I don't know. She left a long time ago."

"Where's my mama?"

"I don't know! I don't care. I hope you never see her again. I'll never get to see mine."

"Why?"

"I guess I just wasn't good enough for her." Zuko's fist loosened and the necklace dropped to the floor, making a soft clank on the metal surface. "She deserved better than me."

Shin Yu laughed.

"That's not funny!"

"Are you my daddy?"

"What? No. Of course not." Frustrated with Shin Yu, Zuko picked up the warm, wriggling creature and pulled him out of his bed, then set him on the floor.

"Why?"

"Ugh...I'm not answering that. Go find my uncle. Tell him to play with you; I'm going to bed," commanded Zuko dryly as he laid down on his stiff mattress.

"I don't want to. I want to stay with you." He jumped up onto Zuko's bed and held onto Zuko's arm; a gesture that Zuko found unbearably annoying.

"You can't stay with me. I don't like you."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't." Zuko pushed him off of the bed and closed his eyes, trying to remember why he couldn't just throw Shin Yu overboard. Iroh had come up with a reason, but Zuko really couldn't remember it. Maybe he could use that as an excuse when Iroh was shouting at him later for murdering the kid.

"Look! Daddy!" Zuko's eyes snapped open and he looked over at Shin Yu, who was pulling something out of the prince's bag.

"That's not your dad," he said as he spotted the worn picture of his parents. "He's mine."

"No."

"Your father's probably just a peasant, like you. For all I know, you don't even know who your dad is. That wouldn't surprise me at all."

"This is my daddy," persisted Shin Yu, holding the picture up a little higher and smiling gleefully.

"Fine, whatever...can you leave now? I'm trying to sl-"

"Ooohh!" shrieked Shin Yu as he pulled one of the tin soldiers out. "Is this mine?"

Zuko wanted to say no. That they were his, and he didn't want Shin Yu touching them. But if his uncle found out, he'd make fun of him. And Zuko didn't want that. "Yes. They're yours. Just take them and leave."

As Shin Yu scampered out of the room, holding Zuko's soldiers, Zuko put a hand over his eyes and wished he'd said no. He didn't play with them anymore, but they had a lot of sentimental value. The only time he could remember his father ever playing with him had been with those soldiers. They were sort of a good luck charm. One that just hadn't worked in years.

Zuko got up and put his stuff away, being sure to tie the bag tightly shut. And as he walked back over to his bed, his eyes caught on the necklace where it was laying sprawled across the floor. He kicked it across the room into a corner and hoped he'd never have to see it again. It wasn't important anymore. It only stood as a constant reminder that he'd messed up somehow - and he'd probably never know what he'd done. But that mistake had cost him everything. His mother, his family, his country. Everything.

He wished he didn't think that way. Wished he didn't blame himself for her leaving. But no one had actually ever assured him that it wasn't his fault. No one said anything about it at all. So with no one else to blame, it had to be him. He had to be the reason she was gone.

And even blaming himself was worth the satisfaction that somewhere, for some reason, there would always be someone to blame.

**Sunshine: Stardust finally pitched in a little; specifically with the first couple conversations in this chapter. Good job, Stardust.**

**Stardust: Thanks.**

**Sunshine: Yeah...next chapter on Friday, I think. But we're not updating until we get at least three reviews. THREE REVIEWS.**

**Stardust: I want Zuko to get his tin soldiers back! That scene was just too sad.**

**Sunshine: lol nice Stardust. I'll see what I can do. Or maybe you could do it...you know, cuz you're writing the story too...**

**Stardust: But you're so good at writing this story!**

**Sunshine: Yeah. But you could be too! Just practice a little. Practice makes perfect! By the way, everyone read **_**My Blutara**_** and **_**Ahoy! The Zutara Drabble Series**_** by appa-appa-away. Those stories rock; I've read like every chapter of each of them so far...and you guys will love them!**

**And then read **_**The Sun Sets in the West**_** (which is in dire need of reviews; sort of like this story) and **_**Cut Apart the Moon**_** (which is doing just fine...). Both my fics; both could benefit from some readers/reviewers. Specifically **_**The Sun Sets in the West**_** because that story, much like this one, is doing extremely bad. It sucks. Royally.**

**Stardust: REVIEW!!**

**Sunshine: Yup...review...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Since there's no room in the closing a/n, I think I'll mention right now that you guys all need to check out **_**My Blutara**_** and **_**Ahoy! The Zutara Drabble Series**_** by appa-appa-away. Great stories. Please read and review!!**

_Iroh,_

_My son is missing. If you have him, you had better tell me. Because I will find out. And you'll regret it if you've taken him. I know you're upset because I didn't let Zuko come back, but this is ridiculous. You're hurting more people than just me by kidnapping him. My wife is simply falling apart. And I really don't have the patience to put up with that._

_So if I find out you have my son, there will be dire consequences. For you and Zuko. You can tell him that._

_Ozai._

Zuko read the note and then read it again. This didn't make sense. What son? Ozai knew where Zuko was. And he knew just as well that no one had kidnapped him. And what wife? Zuko was quite sure Ozai currently had no wife. It was impossible. Shin Yu was three years old. Zuko had only been gone a few months more than three years. And Ozai couldn't really have hidden his pregnant mystery wife from Zuko for that long...

"Uncle, are you sure this is even real?" he grunted incredulously, handing the clean white paper over to Iroh.

"Yes, I'm positive. I even replied."

"What did you say?"

"Congratulations on finding a new wife and having a new son, first of all." Of course. Iroh had to be nice. "And then I told him we do have a little boy with us but we are not sure it's his. We are to write to Ozai when we get to the Earth Kingdom and tell him exactly where we are, and then he and his new wife are going to come out and retrieve their son, if that's even who we have with us."

"Why? Why do they want him back?" growled Zuko, glaring at the toddler who was sitting quietly on the floor of Iroh's bedroom, playing with Zuko's soldiers.

Iroh laughed. "They love him. Most parents love their children, Prince Zuko." He paused to put down the letter before adding, "And I don't want to hear you complaining that your parents didn't love you. Because they did. Very, very much."

"Whatever you say, Uncle." Zuko stood up from his spot on his uncle's bed and left the room. No one loved him. Iroh was lying. He and Azula. They both always lied.

As he neared the end of the hallway, he got more and more worried about giving Shin Yu to his father. Shin Yu would say horrible things about Zuko, because Zuko had been mean to him. And then Zuko really would never get to come home. He would have to get rid of Shin Yu and replace him with someone else; that way, Shin Yu would never make it back to the Fire Nation to replace him, and Ozai would stop looking for Shin Yu in the Earth Kingdom, because he'd think his son was still in the Fire Nation.

But if Iroh found out that Zuko had replaced Shin Yu, he would tell Ozai the truth. So he had to get rid of Shin Yu _and_ Iroh. And Iroh would be a lot harder to dispose of.

Zuko went up to the top deck of his ship and casually glanced over one side of it, only to realize that far off on the horizon was land. Earth Kingdom. They were already here? He wouldn't have enough time to hide Iroh and Shin Yu if they were already in the Earth Kingdom. Frantically he ran to a soldier. "Tell whoever's steering this ship that I want it turned around. I want to go to the...uh...South Pole."

"But, Sir..."

"Do it now! And make sure we turn around right away. I want to be as far away from the Earth Kingdom by tonight as possible."

"Yes, Sir." The man bowed and jogged away and Zuko relaxed a little. As long as Iroh didn't find out what Zuko had done, things would be just fine.

Feeling a bit more confident than he had a few minutes before, Zuko strolled down to Iroh's cabin again, determined to keep him down there and unsuspicious for as long as he could. He knocked and almost instantly the door opened.

"Hi, Uncle," greeted Zuko as cheerfully as he could.

"Why, hello, Prince Zuko. You seem to be in a good mood. What caused that?" asked Iroh with a sly smile.

"I'm...just...uh, really excited to be, um, going to the - wait, no. I thought about what you said, about everyone deserving a good, happy family or whatever and I've realized you're right. Um; so, I've decided to accept that, uh, my family was destined to be this way and it won't do me any good dwelling on it. Anymore."

Looking only slightly confused, Iroh grinned. "Well, good! That's wonderful, Zuko. Please, come in. I was just about to read 'The Littlest Komodo Rhino' to Shin Yu. You're welcome to join us."

Oh no. "Sounds fun! I'd love to join you." He walked in and leaned against a wall, wishing he was deaf. Or dead. Dead might be even better right then. He wasn't sure his uncle's voice could be drowned out even by deaf ears.

"Once upon a time, there was a little Komodo rhino..." began Iroh in a low, playful voice. Zuko cringed, not sure if he felt sorrier for Shin Yu, who was being scarred for life by his uncle's awful story, or for himself, who was so scarred already by it that he wasn't sure there was anything left for Iroh to scar.

Shin Yu seemed entertained, though. He stared up at Iroh with wide, awestruck eyes, drinking in every word of the story. Zuko wondered if he had ever been so interested by one of his uncle's stories, and realized regretfully that he probably had been. Thankfully those days were over. He didn't know how he would live with himself if he still was amazed by "The Littlest Komodo Rhino."

"...and the littlest Komodo rhino lived happily ever after. The end." Zuko snapped to attention, trying to figure out how long he'd been asleep. Hopefully Iroh hadn't noticed. And if he had, then Zuko hoped he didn't mind.

"Can you read it again?" begged Shin Yu.

Iroh laughed. "I've already read it twice." So obviously, Zuko realized with embarrassment, he'd been asleep for quite a while. That was not in any way a short story.

"Please?" Shin Yu pleaded.

"Well, maybe after supper." With a warm smile, Iroh put away the book and picked up Shin Yu, completely ignoring Zuko. Probably not on purpose, Zuko promised himself, but it still didn't make him feel any better.

Zuko followed his uncle and supposed step-brother out of Iroh's room, then slipped quietly up onto the deck. He looked around tensely, almost sure they'd be anchored down in the same Earth Kingdom port he'd wanted to avoid. But the ship was still floating freely, gliding through the dark, murky ocean waters, hopefully heading for the south. For a second, Zuko wished he'd asked to go somewhere else, but he quickly realized there were only so many places to go, and this was the last one his father would check.

So for now at least, he was safe. Shin Yu wasn't going back to the Fire Nation yet, which meant Zuko still had at least a slight chance of convincing his father not to send him away again. And Iroh had no way of knowing they'd switched courses; Zuko was almost sure the old general hadn't even known they were about to hit the Earth Kingdom. Of course, if either Iroh or Ozai ever found out what Zuko had done, he'd surely be severely punished.

But right then, he was safe. Safe from being replaced. Safe from the Earth Kingdom. Safe from his father. Just completely, utterly safe. Zuko smiled to himself, looking contentedly out at the clear indigo skies that hung emptily over the quiet ocean. Every inch of space seemed to be glittering with tiny white stars, and Zuko was surprised it wasn't lighter outside. Between the bright stars and their reflections on the glossy ocean surface, it should've been light as day. But he didn't mind the darkness much; over the last few years he'd figured out that the dark was always willing to hide him when the rest of the world was out to get him.

And although he couldn't feel much around his left eye, he knew that it felt a lot better when the air was cool and dark than when it was warm and dry. That was potentially the best thing about leaving the Fire Nation; his eye didn't ever hurt much. These days, of course, it didn't hurt at all, but that thought bothered Zuko. He wanted to be able to feel it. Maybe that meant it was healing. And he wanted more than anything for it to heal...

"_You look stupid. People are going to laugh at you for the rest of your life," snarled Azula who was watching Zuko's eye get rebandaged._

"_Shut up, Azula."_

"_I'm only telling the truth. You'll certainly never get a girlfriend. You're probably going to have to move somewhere far away, like the South Pole or one of the Air Nomad temples. That way no one will have to look at you. Although torturing the South Pole with your face could prove to be a useful military tactic..."_

"_Shut up, Azula!"_

"_I wonder what Mother would think of this. She'd probably laugh, just like Father and I do. And she'd be glad that Father burned you, because you were such a bad son she'd think you deserved it."_

_Zuko jumped up from his seat and hurled a weak fireball at Azula, but the princess quickly deflected it. "Poor form, Zu-Zu. Maybe you should practice a little more."_

"_It's not my fault! These bandages are messing me up. It's easier when you can see from both eyes, you know." He bit his lip as hot salty tears trickled down from both of his eyes. They burned and stung the left side of his face and he cried out, only to be met by laughter from Azula._

"_You know, this is the best thing to ever happen to me," she hissed. "Now Father won't have to be embarrassed by you all of the time and he can spend more time focusing on me."_

"_You always get plenty of his time. I'm the one who he never had time for."_

"_You're right; but can you really say it surprises you that he doesn't like you? Look at you, Zuko. You're a failure. Too weak to be the Fire Lord."_

"_You're just saying that because you're jealous - because I'm going to capture the avatar and come back home and be the next Fire Lord, and you can't be Fire Lord anyway because you're a girl."_

_Azula winced a bit, then her face reverted to its original cruel smile. "You're right. Silly me. If only I weren't so jealous...maybe Father would let __**me**__ go after some imaginary dead person with a million pounds of gauze wrapped around my head. Sorry, Zu-Zu. I'll try to appreciate having to stay here."_

"_That's not funny!"_

"What's not funny?"

Zuko sat up wearily and rubbed his eyes, looking around and trying to remember where he was. "What's not funny, Prince Zuko?" repeated Iroh as he leaned down to help Zuko stand up.

"What are you talking about?"

"You just said 'that's not funny.' I was only wondering what wasn't -"

"Just forget it, Uncle." He yawned and asked harshly, "Why am I on the deck?"

"I don't know. But it's very cold out here. You should go back to your room."

"I will." Zuko walked away, down to his room. What had he done to deserve a sister like Azula? He'd tried so hard to be a good firebender. He'd always gotten his homework done on time. He'd even been nice to her - when she was little, at least. And besides a couple of random incidents, he'd never hurt her. He was a great brother. And he really wished he'd gotten a better sister.

He climbed stiffly into bed, too tired to change into his pajamas. It didn't really matter, anyway. He'd slept in his clothes plenty of times before.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, though, Zuko felt something brush against his face. He sat bolt upright and strained to look around, wishing it wasn't so dark. "Who's there?"

A muffled giggle sent fury pulsing through his weary frame. "Shin Yu, what are you doing here? I'm sleeping."

He sighed sleepily and asked, "Can I sleep in here?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I hate you. You ruin everything."

"No I don't."

Zuko considered continuing the argument, but he knew he'd lose. He just wanted to go back to bed, and if that meant letting Shin Yu sleep there, he was willing to give in. "Fine. But you have to -"

Shin Yu squirmed up onto Zuko's bed, then wiggled down under the blankets. Yawning, he cuddled up next to Zuko and cooed, "Goodnight."

"Yeah. Goodnight."

Shin Yu fell asleep almost instantly, but Zuko was up for a while longer. Was this really the same kid he'd wanted to throw overboard earlier? He seemed harmless enough now...

"_Mommy? Daddy? Are you awake?" Zuko whispered, pulling at the edge of their blanket._

_His father sighed and rolled over. "What is it, Zuko?" A loud peal of thunder rattled the room and Zuko gripped the blanket tighter._

"_I'm scared."_

"_Of the storm? It's not going to hurt you. Just go back to bed."_

"_Can I sleep in here tonight?"_

_There was a slight pause before Ozai muttered, "Fine." Gleefully Zuko jumped up onto his parents' huge bed and wriggled down between them, breathing in deeply the soft scent of jasmine that lingered over the sheets. One bolt of lightning tore through the sky and Zuko whimpered a bit, but he wasn't really scared anymore. Not with his daddy there. Because Ozai would always protect him._

**Sunshine: Ah, flashbacks...I love them sooo much...don't you, Stardust?**

**Stardust: Yeah. I do.**

**Sunshine: We got a lot accomplished in this chapter. Zuko's heading to the South Pole, Zuko's finally warming up to Shin Yu, and there are two amazing flashbacks in this chapter.**

**Stardust: Look at my pencil skirt!**

**Sunshine: Wow...lovely...??**

**Stardust: No, don't write that! I made my mini-skirt into a pencil skirt! lol**

**Sunshine: cough Uh...wow...wow...wow...I don't even, uh, know what to really, um, say about...your...pencil skirt...wow...**

**Stardust: lol pencial**

**Sunshine: Stop making fun of my typing!! :(**

**Stardust: rofl pencial...**

**Sunshine: NNNOOOOO!! Anyway, next chapter will be up Monday IF we get at least THREE reviews for this chapter. THREE (3!!) REVIEWS!! Or no update.**

**Stardust: lol ANyway**

**Sunshine: Do you want to freakin type it, Stardust?**

**Stardust: Stardus...Sunshien...you have too many typos. And no I don't want to type. iI...**

**Sunshine: sniff you're cruel...I'm going to go crawl into bed with Ozai like Zuko did...maybe then I'll feel better. ;)**

**Stardust: We all know why you want to crawl into bed with Ozai lol and it's not to be comforted.**

**Sunshine: Yeah it is!! You're just mean. :) I do love Ozai, though...**

**Stardust: You said you switched sides! TRAITOR! :( ):**

**Sunshine: Yeah, well, I did...but I mean, let's face it, Ozai's pretty hot...anyone agree with me?!**

**Stardust: Zuko's hotter. Anyone agree with me? lol**

**Sunshine: AMEN. Zuko IS hotter. But Ozai's still hot!! Anyway, review, everyone. THREE REVIEWS OR NO UPDATE!!**

**Stardust: Another really long author's note...**

**Sunshine: Shut up, Stardust. :) REVIEW!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Prince Zuko! Come quick!" ordered Iroh from outside Zuko's door. The prince sat up slowly, yawning and stretching his arms out above him.

He crawled groggily out of bed and walked out of his room, just barely avoiding being trampled by a group of soldiers as they went racing by. He followed them up onto the deck and almost instantly realized what Iroh was hollering about. The air was bitingly cold and crisp enough that Zuko could almost feel it snap and crumble around him. When he looked out in front of the ship, he could see tons of ice and snow, tainted only by a small village of dirty tents.

"Prince Zuko, we've somehow been knocked off course," informed Iroh, his voice heavy with disappointment. "It will take us at least three days to get back to the Earth Kingdom; possibly more than a week."

Zuko didn't answer. Instead, he got off the ship and walked determinedly up to the silent village. "Hello?" he called out. "Is anybody here?"

Suddenly a wall of ice slammed into him from one side, sending him sprawling out on the snow. It was followed by a shower of sharp icicles which Zuko almost wasn't fast enough to shield himself from. "Stop! Whoever you are, stop! I'm not here to hurt anyone!" He put his arms up to cover his face and waited, but no further attack come.

"What are you doing here, Zuko?"

The prince went limp. That voice was familiar. He stood up and brushed himself off, then turned to face the angry waterbender.

"Haven't you done enough to us?" she spat, never moving from her fighting stance. Behind her stood the other Water Tribe boy, boomerang ready. And behind him was the earthbender, who didn't seem armed at all.

"Hello," started Zuko slowly.

"Don't waste our time!" screamed the waterbender. "Now what do you want?"

"I, uh...I don't really know. See, I've got this kid, and -"

"You have a kid? Why? You already took Aang. You don't need to keep baiting us."

"Huh? Oh, no. Um, I'm actually trying to get rid of him. I guess he's my brother or something, and my uncle and I accidentally kidnapped him -"

"Accidentally? How do you accidentally kidnap someone?"

"I don't know! Just stop interrupting me. Anyway, my father wants him back, and he's going to meet us in the Earth Kingdom to get him. But if we actually give him back, I can never go home again. Uh, that may happen either way, but since I don't like this kid, it's worth a try."

"What is?"

"Getting rid of him. And replacing him with another kid, so my father won't think we lied to him. Oh, and my uncle will have to go, too. Because he'll tell my dad the truth."

The three teens stared blankly back at Zuko, and the girl stood normally, abandoning her previous rigid stance. "Then...why are you here?"

"Well, I needed more time to perfect my plan, and we'd just arrived in the Earth Kingdom, so I decided to come here so I could...uh...think about it some more."

"Don't you think your dad will notice that the child you give him isn't his son?"

"Yes. But then he'll just go back to searching, and then I can get my brother back and my father will never find him. And then he'll have to let me come back home because he'll need an heir to his throne." Zuko smiled weakly, wondering how awful he sounded.

"If you've already captured Aang, why can't you go back to the Fire Nation?" asked the waterbender, raising an eyebrow and taking a step forward.

"Because I've been replaced by the brother I'm trying to get rid of."

There was a long pause, then all three of the warmly-dressed teens laughed.

"That's the stupidest story I've ever heard," chuckled the earthbender when she'd calmed down a bit.

"Please, you have to believe me," pleaded Zuko before adding, "Can you take him?"

The waterbender crossed her arms. "What?"

"Can you just keep him and my uncle here for a week or two? Until I've convinced my dad I don't have Shin Yu?"

"Is that the kid's name?" asked the boy with the boomerang.

"Yes. So can you? Neither of them take that much work to take care of, and I'll even pay you."

The earthbender's foggy eyes lit up. "How much?'

"Uh...I don't know. However much I have, I guess."

"Sure, we'll do it!"

"Toph, don't!" hissed the waterbender.

"Why not Katara? You're good with kids. And it's not like we have anything better to do until Sokka thinks of a plan to get Aang out. And Katara, he's gonna pay us..."

Toph, Katara, Sokka...Zuko promised himself he'd try to remember those names. They could be important.

Katara glared at Zuko and sighed, "Fine. But if this turns out to be a trap..."

"No! No, it's not a trap. Thank you so much!" He would've hugged her, had he been someone other than himself, but instead he ran back to the ship to get Iroh and Shin Yu. For the second time in the last week or so, things really were going just right.

The air around the blazing campfire was warm, but so full of tension Zuko was surprised he could still breath. For the last few minutes since he'd arrived with Iroh and Shin Yu, things had been quiet - awkward, and quiet. No one seemed to have anything to say. And Zuko almost liked it that way.

"So...you're from, the uh, Fire Nation..." Sokka attempted poking absently at the fire with a long stick.

"Yes," answered Iroh with a smile.

"I've heard it's very, um, warm...there..."

"It is."

Everyone fell silent again, waiting for someone to talk. Anyone; anything to break the cold noiselessness that was suffocating the South Pole. After a short pause, Katara snapped, "This isn't going to work, Zuko. It's too weird. I'm not going to do it." She got up and walked away from the fire, leaving the rest of the shivering group to stare after her in bewilderment. Zuko looked at Sokka, hoping for an explanation, but none was offered.

"I think she's right. None of us really trust you, Zuko. Obviously, I mean. And babysitting your family isn't one of those things we were planning to fit in between saving Aang and saving the rest of the world..." said Sokka roughly.

Zuko frowned. "But you don't understand! This is the rest of my life we're talking about! It'll just be a week; two, at the most. And then I'll take them back and it'll be like nothing ever happened. Please, I need this chance."

"I think you've had your chance. And although we're all about second chances here, you really don't have the best character. You're just...hard to trust. I mean, how did you even know we would be here?"

"I didn't. This is just my father's least favorite place in the entire world; I thought it would be the safest."

"So you submerged yourself in enemy territory and then tried to abandon your uncle and brother with us? That's kind of really, really stupid. We can't help you. Come on, Toph." Sokka pulled her to her feet and the two disappeared into the group's tent.

"You were going to leave us here, Prince Zuko?" Iroh sounded angry. Zuko winced.

"No, Uncle, listen; I had a plan -"

"I know you are upset about the Fire Lord's decision, but this is not the way to handle it. You need to face your problems head on, and handle them directly. Not run from them, or make excuses to avoid them."

"I wasn't running from anything! I had a plan -"

"Your father is not going to change his mind, Zuko. And it's time you realize that. You told me on the ship that you'd accepted your family as it was."

"Well, that was a lie. But listen; I had a plan -"

"Stop saying that. It is past the time for planning. Now is a time for reflecting on your place in the universe and deciding what you want to do with the rest of your life."

"Just forget it." Zuko stood up and kicked the campfire, smirking as it fell apart into a pool of glowing red embers. Maybe he could still change Katara's mind. She seemed to be the one who had convinced the others to say no to Zuko's plan, maybe she could convince them again to say yes.

He wandered off away from the village and wondered where she would've gone. For all he knew, she was simply in someone's tent, not even out here. He could just be wasting his time.

Right when he'd decided he'd never find her, though, he caught sight of her, sitting on a rock and throwing bits of what looked like bread to penguins. Zuko forced a smile and approached her. "Katara? Can I talk to you?"

"What do you want now?" she snarled, never taking her eyes off of the hungry birds.

"I just...wanted to -"

"You captured Aang for nothing."

"What?" This wasn't how he'd wanted to start the conversation...

"You captured him and brought him to the Fire Nation for nothing. It didn't do you any good. You can't go home. You just tore him away from us and you didn't even take the time to make sure Ozai would still have you. Do you know what this means for Sokka and Toph and me? We're going to be put weeks behind schedule; maybe even months. Just trying to save him. And when we finally get him back, he has earthbending to practice and a firebending teacher to find. Then he actually has to learn firebending; and how long does that take? You've been practicing a lifetime and you're still not very good."

"Uh, I can see I caught you at a bad time..."

"And even if he picks up on firebending right away, we still have to plan out how to take down the Fire Lord, which is going to take a while just to plan; who knows how long it'll take to actually follow through with. Maybe if things stayed the same over there it would be easier, but the whole country seems to keep changing. None of us can get a clear idea of what's even going on. And that's kind of important."

"Well, it hasn't really changed that -"

"The point is, you've stolen way more than just Aang from us. You've taken away tons and tons of time to prepare for the comet and a lot of opportunities we would've had if Aang hadn't been captured. Because now you know how to, and the whole Fire Nation's probably figured it out, too, so next time they want him behind bars they'll know exactly what to do. Thanks, Zuko." Angrily she jumped down from the rock, scattering the penguins, and walked away. Zuko sighed and rested his head in his hands. How had she gotten so mad at him so fast? He'd only just gotten to the South Pole; that wasn't enough time for her to plan a whole speech on why she hated him. Was it?

He made his way back to the village, taking his time because his uncle wasn't going to be too thrilled to see him, either. Maybe the South Pole had been the wrong place to go. He didn't realize it made people so cranky.

When he reached where his uncle was sitting, he saw the old general talking to Sokka and Katara. Or listening to them argue, at least. Zuko smirked. Maybe Sokka didn't hate him as much as Katara. Maybe Sokka would convince his sister to help Zuko.

Katara turned towards Zuko and glared. "You win," she spat coldly before storming away.

"What is she -"

"We changed our minds, Zuko. We're going to help you. But in exchange, you have to do something for us," Sokka said in a slightly arrogant tone that Zuko found hard to listen to.

"What?"

"We want you to help us rescue Aang."

**Sunshine: Wrote another chapter alone, but that's only because Stardust wasn't around to tell me not to...:)**

**Stardust: I did try to tell her not to. Er, I did tell her not to.**

**Sunshine: True.**

**Stardust: Check out Sunshine's stories **_**The Sun Sets in the West**_** and **_**Cut Apart the Moon.**__**The Sun Sets in the West **_**needs reviews!! And then read **_**My Blutara**_** and **_**Ahoy! The Zutara Drabble Series**_** by appa-appa-away. I'm not sure how they're doing review-wise, but they rock!! According to Sunshine, here...**

**Sunshine: Yes, they do. And Sun Sets also needs reviews. Definitely. Just like this one...**

**Stardust: Review this one, too!**

**Sunshine: REVIEW!! No update until at least THREE REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"You win."

What did that mean? They weren't fighting. And this certainly wasn't a game.

Zuko looked back at the quickly shrinking wasteland that was the Southern Water Tribe and smiled. Iroh and Shin Yu were taken care of. And now he was headed back to the Earth Kingdom to find a kid and trick his father.

But something about the whole plan felt wrong. "You win." He hadn't won anything except one last chance to get his father's affection, and it probably wouldn't even work. Honestly, he'd lost so much to get to this point that it almost wasn't even worth it anymore.

He walked briskly to the other side of his ship and leaned over the railing, staring emptily down at the frothy water far beneath him. Water was such a strange thing. Always changing; shifting and flowing endlessly. No matter what happened. In that one respect it was constant - incapable of simply sitting back and watching the world destroy itself. Water was definitely the only healing element. Whether it was wild and dangerous or serene and calming, it was always associated with life and healing.

As Zuko thought that, he silently cursed himself for trying to understand an inanimate object like the ocean. That was ridiculous. None of the elements were really alive. They were just there. Energy that could be manipulated and controlled. Nothing more.

He wished people could be controlled that easily; just by learning and practicing different forms and stances. There were so many people in his life he wanted control over. His father, of course, was the first. And then came Azula, Iroh, the avatar, the world in general...if he could control all of them, then he'd never get hurt again. Everyone would have to do exactly what he wanted them to do, and he'd certainly never let them harm him. He'd been broken down enough over his lifetime. If anything, he deserved a little more control.

With that thought in mind, he locked himself in his room, wondering why on such a large ship he was limited to two or three parts of it. It didn't seem right. But he really had no use for the rest of the massive vessel. The idea that there were ships even bigger than his that people actually used every square inch of amazed him. He would never be able to utilize that much space. No matter how much stuff he had.

Wrapping his blanket loosely around him, he flopped over on his bed, only to decide that he wanted to change into his pajamas this time. He got back up and changed, being careful to put his clothing somewhere he could find it later. At times, he'd been known to lose his clothes because he tossed them into a corner or behind the door and then couldn't find them until after he'd replaced them. Iroh hated that.

And then he got back into bed, determined to get at least a few hours of restful sleep. Not the nightmare-plagued half hour he usually got between meditating and shouting at his uncle. Not the empty five minutes every night he occasionally tolerated before someone woke him up. This time, he wanted to be really completely dead-asleep. And no one was going to disturb him.

_Zuko crept quietly down the dark hallway, holding his breath and trying to stay along the most shaded edges. Azula's room was just a few doors away. He'd make it easily._

_But just as he passed the second to last door, he heard footsteps. The young prince dove into a stairwell that he was almost certain led to the attic, although he'd never been allowed up it, and waited. It was too dark; he wished there was just a little more light. Then maybe he could see who was coming._

_Before he figured it out, the footsteps faded away at the end of the hallway, and Zuko breathed a shaky sigh of relief. He hadn't been caught yet._

_He ventured back out into the hall and resumed his nerve-wracking journey to his sister's room. It was late, and if someone found him, he'd get in trouble for being out of his room. But he was so close; just a few feet away from the door._

_Then, only a few seconds after he realized how close he was to his destination, he was there. Crouched low to the floor right outside of Azula's room. And yes. He could hear perfectly._

"_This sleep-over's going to be so cool!" said Ty Lee loudly._

"_Yeah, definitely more fun than staying at my house," answered Mai._

"_So what are we going to do first, Azula?"_

"_Well, Zuko probably hasn't gone to bed quite yet, so the spiders will have to wait, Ty Lee." Zuko cringed. Spiders? "And it's not nearly late enough for my parents to be asleep; they're usually up until about eleven or twelve. Which means we'll have to stay in here until then."_

"_That's ok! We can play a game! Mai, what do you want to play?" Ty Lee's voice was annoying, Zuko noticed with a frown. He hoped she wouldn't talk anymore._

"_I don't know. What about you, Azula?"_

"_I'll go along with whatever you two chose."_

"_I'll decide, then!" Ty Lee volunteered. "Let's play truth or dare. Who wants to ask first?"_

"_I will," snickered Azula. "All right, Ty Lee, truth or dare?"_

"_Ooh...truth."_

"_Hmm...ok. Who do you like better? Me, or Mai?"_

_Ty Lee was quiet for a minute, then she sighed, "I don't know, Azula. That's a bad question. I like you both."_

"_But who do you like more?"_

"_Oh...I don't...well, I guess - no offense Azula, but you're kind of mean sometimes. So I guess Mai. But don't be mad; I like you too!"_

"_Of course. Your turn Ty Lee." Azula sounded angry. Zuko smiled. Finally, she was upset about something. It didn't have to be him this time; it was always him._

_As the young prince leaned a bit closer to the door to hear the rest of the conversation, he heard footsteps behind him. He tried to duck behind something - anything - but it was too late. A warm hand was laid across his shoulder and he winced._

"_Hello..." whispered the boy._

"_What are you doing outside your sister's room?"_

"_I just wanted to know what they were talking about. I couldn't sleep."_

_Ursa knelt down next to her son and frowned. "That's no excuse, Zuko. And what if Azula had found you? Don't you realize how angry she'd be?"_

"_Well, it wouldn't even matter. She wouldn't actually do anything about it; and even if she did, you wouldn't believe me. You never believe me."_

"_That's not true, Zuko. But honey, would you want Azula listening in on you when you were talking to your friends?"_

"_What friends?" grumbled Zuko irritably._

_Ursa sighed. "Oh, Zuko. I'm sure you have more friends than you think. Now listen, normally I'd make you apologize to Azula, but since she doesn't actually know what you were doing, maybe it'd be better for you to just go back to your room."_

"_Ok." He got up and turned towards his room, then stopped. "Hey, Mom, how did you even know I was - Mom?" He looked around, but she was gone. Worry stretched across Zuko's face and he ran to his parents' room._

"_Dad?" he called out when he opened the door. But no one answered. "Mom? Dad?"_

_Anxiously he ran back to Azula's room and burst in, but it too was empty. "Azula! Where are you? Where is everybody?"_

_He ran through the hallway, looking for any sign that someone was there besides him. But there was no one. No guards. No servants. Nobody._

_Then he saw the door to Azulon's room. It was open a tiny bit, spilling pale orange light out onto the dark hallway floor. He crept up to the doorway and peered in, knowing he wasn't supposed to be there. He wasn't allowed near the Fire Lord's room. But there was someone in there; he could hear them moving._

_Relief flooded his tired frame as he skipped in, and Azulon was standing at the foot of his bed, smiling. There was something off about that smile, but Zuko ignored it. Because in one corner of the room was his family._

"_Mom! Dad! Azula!" he exclaimed, rushing excitedly up to the group. But as he got closer, he noticed none of them were moving. They just stood, rigid in their lurid poses, staring emptily at the wall across the room and seeing nothing. Zuko timidly reached out a shaking hand and brushed it against his mother's hand._

_It was cold and hard. Zuko jumped back, then looked up at his father, his sister, Ty Lee and Mai...they were all frozen in place, cold and hard and waxy. Wax. It was wax..._

_Suddenly Azulon jumped at Zuko and Zuko screamed. A knife was pulled by the old man and he pushed it closer and closer to Zuko's skinny neck..._

Zuko sat up, shaking and breathing hard. Why did this keep happening? He'd only wanted one night of sleep. Just to get some rest for once. Groggily he rubbed at his right eye and stood up, wondering nervously where he'd ever heard of people encased in wax before. He couldn't have thought of that himself. There must have been something...

But he was too tired to think of it. Instead, he left his room and trudged down the hallway to his uncle's cabin. Uncle would know what to say. When he knocked on the cold, slick door, though, no one answered. Of course. Zuko had left Iroh in the South Pole. He was all alone on this ship with the soldiers...

Suddenly, Zuko realized. The soldiers wanted him dead. They'd wanted him to get rid of Iroh. Because now, they had Zuko alone. And they were going to kill him.

Zuko looked nervously to his left and then his right before walking into his uncle's room. It wasn't safe to go back to his own. The guards would be expecting that. No, he had to be sneaky; to hide from them until he had a chance to take them out. Because if he killed them, then they couldn't kill him.

He closed the door then turned around. The room was pitch black, and he lit a candle. For a split second when the candle first flared up, he was sure he saw the blurry outline of his wax family in the corner. But when he took a closer look, nothing was there.

Zuko frowned and sat down next to the door. This would never do. The guards would figure out he wasn't in his room anymore, and then they'd look here. How would he defend himself from all of those soldiers?

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door...

**Sunshine: heeheehee...just saw the movie House of Wax. Great movie. Totally loved it.**

**Stardust: I thought it was too scary. But the whole idea of encasing dead people in wax was cool.**

**Sunshine: Yeah...anyway, this story is doing suckishly awfully bad. So I really, REALLY need reviews this chapter, or the story's being pulled. Three (3!!) reviews this chapter; that's all I want. Just three. Please. Don't make me pull this story.**

**Stardust: A lot of hard work went into this story, so REVIEW!!**

**Sunshine: Yes. And if you're looking for another awesome story to read try **_**My Blutara**_** or **_**Ahoy! The Zutara Drabble Series**_** by appa-appa-away. Sure, you won't get any wax people in those stories, but they're still awesome and amazing!!**

**And if this chapter doesn't pull in more reviews, I swear this story is done. Which sucks, because it's already written up to chapter 12...**

**IF YOU DON'T WANT THIS TO BE THE LAST CHAPTER, PLEASE REVIEW. Please...T.T**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: Does everyone know what the back of a picture frame looks like?**

Zuko's eyes scoured the room for somewhere to hide, but he saw nothing. He wished he'd locked the door; that would've bought him some time. At least enough time to write his will or something...

But he hadn't. And he couldn't now - if he did, the guards would notice and they'd know for sure he was in his uncle's room. If only he hadn't left Iroh. If only he hadn't left the Earth Kingdom. If only he'd realized the guards' plan before now; before it was too late.

Again, someone knocked on the door and Zuko caught his breath sharply. He had to get out of the room. Off of the ship. Away from the guards. But how? The only window in the room was a porthole that couldn't be opened. And if he broke it, the guards would find him before he had time to escape. There had to be another way.

He looked around, studying the floor and ceiling. The floor was solid, constructed of overlapping sheets of metal that had been welded seamlessly together. But the ceiling wasn't. Its metal sheets didn't overlap, and they could be removed in case maintenance had to be done to any of the numerous pipes and things above the ceiling. Zuko tried to estimate how much space there was between the floor and the ceiling, and if the ceiling would be able to hold him if he tried to pull up into it. And even if it did, would there be enough room for him to crawl through?

Determined to find out, Zuko tip-toed across the room and got up onto his uncle's bed, then reached up to the ceiling. The metal sheets were heavy, but he managed to get one out without making too much noise. Besides, whoever it was that had been knocking was gone now. But Zuko was sure they'd be back, probably with reenforcements.

He grabbed a thick pipe he found a few inches above the hole and pulled on it a bit. It sagged dangerously with his weight, and as the young prince tried to steal a glance into the tight space, he realized he'd never be able to fit up there.

A strange mix of disappointment and fear overwhelmed him as he replaced the metal square he'd removed from the ceiling. He'd never make it out. The window wouldn't open. The ceiling space was too tight. He was going to die on this ship. And then Iroh and Shin Yu would die in the South Pole.

Zuko sat down on his uncle's bed and tried to remember why he'd hated Shin Yu so much. He was annoying; definitely very annoying. But that was about it. Maybe Zuko had just been jealous. Because Shin Yu was going to get the throne. Because Shin Yu had stolen Ozai's affection. Because Shin Yu still had his mother. Because all of that should've been Zuko's.

But Zuko hadn't wanted the little kid to die. He'd only wanted him to step down; to relinquish possession of all of those things which Zuko deserved. He'd fought to keep his family, his home, his throne. And what had Shin Yu done to deserve any of that? Nothing. He was just a cute little toddler that Ozai was using to replace his first born son. Zuko sighed. He should've known. When his mother left him, he should've realized no one wanted him. If Ursa couldn't love him, than no one could. Because she was probably the most loving person Zuko knew. And once she gave up, it was only a matter of time before everyone else did, too.

The sound of footsteps in the hallway snapped Zuko back to attention. Maybe there was still time. If he escaped, he could save Shin Yu. Then someone could be happy; even if it couldn't be him. Frantically Zuko looked around the room once more. He could see the solid floor and walls, the drop ceiling, his uncle's bed, a table with a suitcase full of clothes and a half-empty cup of tea on it, a couple of vents, the porthole...

The vents. Zuko focused all of his attention on them; they were huge. Definitely big enough to fit him. There was one next to the floor, almost hidden behind the foot of Iroh's bed, and another high on one wall in a corner. Zuko knew he could never reach that one. But if he could move his uncle's bed, then maybe he could get through the other one.

Being as quiet as he could be, the terrified prince pushed the thick, heavy mattress away from the wall. It slid almost silently and Zuko forced himself to smile. He was going to make it. He was going to escape.

But the grate that covered the vent was screwed on tightly. He'd never be able to just pull it off. He'd need tools. And that would mean leaving the room. Or would it?

He quietly darted over to his uncle's suitcase and dumped the contents on the floor. Lots and lots of clothes, a few old tea bags, three pictures with spotless frames, and a spare mouthpiece for a tsungi horn fell out. Zuko gritted his teeth. He needed something small. Something with a pointed end that would fit in the heads of the screws.

With trembling hands he picked up one of the pictures, smiling slightly at the grinning images of Iroh and his now deceased family. He flipped over the frame and looked at the back. There had to be something...

His fingers brushed against one of the little metal fasteners that held the back of the frame in place. They were strong-looking and Zuko found himself feeling incredibly hopeful. He twisted one of them around and tore at it until it came off, then he walked back over to the vent. This had to work. He could hear the guards talking outside the door; they'd probably just come in any second.

At first, Zuko couldn't make the piece fit inside the crossed head of the screw. Great. His last chance at freedom and it wasn't going to work. But on his last desperate try, once the piece had been accidentally bent a little, it fit perfectly. "Yes..." Zuko whispered to himself before he started removing the first screw. In no time he had all four out, and the grate came off easily. He set it next to the opening of the vent and crawled in, trying his best to pull the grate in front of the vent once he was past the entrance.

Once he was comfortable with the position of the grate, the prince began the long crawl down the narrow metal shaft. It was really restricted, and the farther he went, the tighter it got. Maybe this had been a bad idea - the last thing he wanted was to be trapped in a vent while he suffocated to death.

Just when he was sure he couldn't fit through another inch, he saw something. Light. He was sure it was light. Just a few feet ahead of him was another grate; maybe he could kick it out. But he'd never be able to keep crawling through all the way to the opening. There just wasn't enough room. He was already inching forward on his stomach, and the slick metal walls of the vent had him so constricted he could hardly breathe.

But he had to get out. He couldn't just lay here forever. Sucking in his stomach as much as he could, which he quickly realized wasn't much, Zuko squirmed another inch. And another. And another. He couldn't even expand his chest to breathe anymore - and he couldn't move backwards in the claustrophobic shaft. But he was so close; he could feel the cool air wafting up from the opening. He just had to get a little bit farther...

Zuko closed his eyes against the black, sparkling haze that was the only visible symptom of his imminent unconsciousness and scraped his fingers against the bottom of the metal prison. Freedom was so close - so tangible. He couldn't let it slip away now. Not now that he'd gotten so far. Gotten so close.

With all of the strength he had left, he pushed himself forward. Just one last pitiful jolt towards the light. But he didn't make it quite far enough. And with tears burning in his closed eyes, Zuko let his inability to breathe overcome him.

**Bedhead: I'd like to point out a couple of things to everyone.**

**1) Hannah finally got a nickname to fit in with the Bedhead/Squaw thing (which you won't understand unless you've been reading **_**Cut Apart the Moon**_**) but anyway now Sunshine Bedhead and Stardust Canadannah.**

**2) New posting dates will be every SUNDAY MORNING, because I'm back in school now and so are most of you I reckon, so I don't want to post on weekdays anymore. Chapters should go up really early, like, seven-ish, because I have to be at church on Sunday mornings, but whatever. New chapters will be SUNDAY MORNING.**

**3) Read **_**My Blutara**_** and **_**Ahoy! The Zutara Drabble Series**_** by appa-appa-away. Also, you really need to read Miss TearChan's one-shot **_**The Missing Piece of the Portrait**_**. It really rocks. :) And review everything. EVERYTHING. REVIEW!!**

**Canadannah: Review!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_It was a warm, sunny day that Zuko was enjoying every minute of it. Lu Ten was home for a little while and he'd taken Zuko to the beach. Just Zuko. So they, alone, could spend the day together._

"_Lu Ten! Watch this!" Zuko thrust his eight-year-old frame into the air and then jumped into the water, trying to make a splash big enough to win his cousin's approval._

"_That's nothing. Check this out, Zuko," laughed Lu Ten good-naturedly. He got a bit of a running start and then went sailing through the air until he finally hit the water with a huge splash that pushed Zuko almost all the way back to the shore._

"_That was awesome!" screeched Zuko._

"_Oh yeah?" Lu Ten jumped towards his little cousin and grabbed him around the waist, hoisting him out of the water and then pushing him back under. Just as his head went below the surface of the ocean water, Zuko took a deep breath, not realizing he was a split second too late. Liquid flooded his tiny lungs and he opened his mouth, gasping for air, but only got more water. There was so much water..._

_Lu Ten let go of him at some point but Zuko wasn't sure how to get back up out of the water. He flailed about, reaching for the only thing he could see, which was seaweed. As more and more water choked him, he tried more desperately than ever to reach the ground, sure that once he did, he'd be able to breathe again._

_Faintly he could hear Lu Ten's low, steady voice. He wanted to know what he was saying, but couldn't hear. Suddenly two firm hands wrapped around his arms and pulled him up. The sudden rush of air was nearly as suffocating as the water had been and Zuko gasped and coughed, then fell limp in his cousin's muscular arms._

Zuko woke up panting, searching for air. At least for the ability to take it in. He opened his eyes and saw the sleek metal that was keeping him trapped, but it didn't seem quite so tight now. And Zuko wasn't sure why.

He looked down and quickly realized he was right over the vent. That's why he could breathe. The vent was wider right over the grate. And that meant he was still alive -he could still make it! More excited than he could ever remember being, Zuko put his hands against the grate and pushed, but it didn't move. He pushed again. And again. And finally, he heard it groan as it tore out of its position. It crashed to the floor much louder than Zuko had been anticipating, but it didn't matter. He was out.

The room he jumped down into was mostly dark, lit only by one single candle. And it looked familiar...

Had he really gone through all of that just to get back into his own room?

Angrily, Zuko realized he had. But it didn't matter. The guards wouldn't know where he was. He locked the door and then looked at his own porthole. Under it was his dragon motif, and from it he pulled the heaviest candle he had. It wasn't very heavy, he noticed with disappointment, but it would do for now. With a steady hand, he smashed it through the glass. Shards of the thick, clear window showered down to the water outside, and Zuko pulled himself up onto the dragon motif, then prepared to climb out the window.

But as he did, his bedroom door swung open. Two guards walked in and Zuko panicked, rushing to get himself out of the room. Just as his body began to fall towards the choppy black waves beneath, Zuko was sure he heard the soldiers saying something - calling to him - but he couldn't hear a word they said and kept falling. Bracing himself to hit the water. Because he knew it was going to be cold and hard and painful.

Just when he started to think he'd never reach the surface, his frame was plunged under the murky ocean water. It plumed up all around him, sucking him farther and farther under. He wanted to get up; to reach the surface because he needed air. But the water was strong and because the ship was moving so fast, the current around it was trying to drag him under. Zuko cringed against the cold water and his own stupidity. He shouldn't have jumped so close to the ship. He shouldn't have jumped at all...

Closing his bright gold eyes against the freezing salt water, Zuko pressed his hands up against the side of the ship and tried to push himself up. He only succeeded in being thrust backwards toward the back of the ship, and he wasn't any less caught than he had been a second ago.

But he had to get out. This wasn't like it had been with the vent; the only promise of air was twenty feet above him and he couldn't get away from the ship. Water was beginning to leak into his air-starved lungs and Zuko coughed once automatically. Just once. But that one time was enough to let seemingly every drop of biting fluid flood into him. Zuko gasped for air, but he only got more water. His body was screaming for air; he had to get air. But the ship was still moving so fast. He'd never make it to the surface.

As he resigned himself to the fact that he was going to die, Zuko leaned his hands against the ship again. Slowly - much, much too slowly - the ship was slowing down. They were stopping it. The guards, Zuko decided excitedly, must've had the giant vessel anchored when they found out Zuko had jumped overboard. They were going to look for him.

But even if he did get to the surface in time, he'd still be surrounded by the very people he'd been trying to escape. He should've killed them. Then he could still be safe and warm and dry on his ship. But that didn't matter right now. Even when Zuko opened his eyes, he couldn't see a thing, and he knew it wasn't that dark out. His fingers had gone numb a long time ago and now his hands were just flopping uselessly on the ends of his arms. But even as his limbs grew more and more worthless, Zuko knew he had to get up. Up to the air. He had to have air.

The ship was frozen in place now, its engines cooling down while the soldiers prepared the lifeboats. Zuko gritted his teeth and tried to fight off the dizziness that was threatening to overcome him. Even as he did that, he was floating slowly back up to the surface. And he wanted to try to swim up - get there faster - but his arms and legs had completely stopped responding to him and the rest of his body would be the same way soon unless he could float up faster.

Just as he realized that, a lifeboat was dropped right over him, pushing him back underwater. And Zuko's entire body, aching for oxygen, went still.

"_Zuko, wake up. Come on, buddy, please; wake up..." The voice sounded far away, muffled and distant and unreal. Zuko wanted it to be closer. But from behind his closed eyelids, life itself seemed just barely out of reach._

_Something was pushing on his chest. Hard. And it hurt. With a low groan that sounded a lot more like a cough, Zuko opened his eyes; just a little. Just enough to see what was going on._

_But he could hardly see anything. His eyes wouldn't focus. What had happened? "Ughhhh..." he moaned, feebly lifting a hand in a pathetic attempt to defend his rib-cage. "Stop."_

"_Zuko!" Lu Ten... "Zuko, you're ok! Aw, man, I was so worried. Come on, say something. Open your eyes. Are you hurt? How many fingers am I holding up? What's your name? Who's the Fire Lord?"_

_Was he supposed to answer those? "I want to go home," mumbled the little boy before a bout of coughing choked out his voice._

"_Definitely; let's go." Lu Ten wrapped his arms around Zuko and picked him up as he started walking back towards home. And Zuko was sure he could see the entire beach from such a high place; the entire evil, murderous beach. Zuko hated that beach. It had tried to kill him. That water was out to get him and he was never going to give it another chance._

Zuko woke up coughing so hard he was sure he'd never be able to stop. He rubbed his eyes and sat up shakily, the taste of saltwater still scraping at his mouth and throat. Once his eyes were clear enough, he looked around. Where was he?

"Sir; you're awake..." Who was that? Oh no; Zuko grimaced. It was a guard. He was too late. Now he'd never escape... "You wouldn't believe how long you've been out. We were all starting to think you'd never wake up," laughed the soldier. "Yeah; but anyway, we're docked in the Earth Kingdom. Have been for a few hours. Your father is going to be here soon; probably by tonight or tomorrow morning."

His father? Ozai was coming to see him? For a split second, excitement flooded Zuko's parched body. But then he remembered. Ozai didn't want him. He wanted Shin Yu. Everyone wanted Shin Yu...no one wanted Zuko...

"Wait, we're already in the Earth Kingdom?!" exclaimed the prince in horror.

"Why, yes. We are. Like I said, we have been for a while now," answered the guard with a confused frown.

"No!" Zuko jumped out of bed and went sprawling across the floor, but he picked himself back up and raced out of the room. Up onto the top deck. And down the ramp to the Earth Kingdom ports. He needed a kid. Anyone's kid; just a little, hopefully pale-skinned Earth Kingdom boy whose mother wouldn't miss him for a day or two. And he needed one now.

But all of the children at the port were either too old or too young or too dark. Iroh wouldn't have told Ozai they even had a child unless there was some possibility in his aged mind that the little one could be Ozai's. And any son of Ozai was bound to have really white skin.

So Zuko kept looking, walking briskly through the filthy streets and trying not to touch anyone. There were so many people; he really hated the Earth Kingdom. It was disgusting. The people, the land, the animals - everything was dirty and ragged and unclean. But it didn't matter; he'd be leaving soon. As long as he could find a suitable toddler.

After looking desperately around for a few minutes, Zuko began to think there were no pale-faced Earth Kingdom toddlers. Not any boys, at least. There were plenty of girls. Why couldn't Ozai have lost a daughter...

Suddenly, he ran into something. A low-hanging sign in front of someone's house-turned-business. It was painted in dull rainbow colors and although Zuko couldn't quite read the old faded letters, he was almost certain this place would have kids. After all, aside from the colorful sign, there were children's toys scattered all over the yard. And the gate at the door wouldn't keep in or out anyone but the youngest of children.

Zuko tip-toed over to the door and peered in through a window. A mischievous smile spread over his face, because he'd been right. The place was crawling with kids. Feeling a little more cocky than he normally did, Zuko opened the door and entered the tattered building, stepping over a few sleeping toddlers and walking swiftly towards another. In a far corner of the room was one light-skinned, dark-haired, gold-eyed boy. And besides being a bit taller than Zuko would've liked, he was perfect.

"Excuse me, but just what do you think you're doing here?" The voice stopped Zuko. He turned slowly around and came face to face with a friendly-looking old woman holding a broomstick. Zuko hated that kind of person...

"I was just...uh, I'm - see, I'm the prince of the -"

"I don't care if you're kind of the world. Unless one of these kids is yours, you're going to have to leave," interrupted the woman sharply.

"No, listen, I'm his...cousin." Zuko pointed half-heartedly at the boy in the corner and attempted a smile.

"Uh huh. Sure you are. Please, just get out of here before I have to call the police. I really don't have time for this."

"No, I swear. His mother sent me to pick him up; I'm visiting for the week."

"That's impossible. Tsu Li would've told me if she was having someone else pick up her son. And she also would've told me if she had someone visiting."

"Well, she must have forgotten. I mean, I came without much notice...I just got here this morning and -"

"You know, you do look awful." Zuko frowned at the woman's harsh words. "I mean, you do look like you've been traveling. Hang on; I'll write her a quick message and just make sure she wants you taking him home. And what did you say your name was, dear?" She pulled a piece of paper up from a drawer and prepared to write the letter.

"Uh, Lu Ten." Lu Ten? What?

"Oh, alright then. Let's see, dear Tsu Li..."

Zuko sprinted towards the boy and scooped him up, then ran for the back door which he hoped more than anything wasn't locked. It wasn't. And with the woman screaming after him, Zuko bolted off back to his ship.

**Sunshine: Stardust had a sleepover last night and isn't actually awake, so I guess I'm doing this without her again. Hope you guys liked this chapter; I had no idea it was as long as it is until right now. I was pretty sure it was only a few pages lol**

**Anyway, please review! No update until we get three (3!!) reviews for this chapter!!**

**And read **_**My Blutara**_** and **_**Ahoy! The Zutara Drabble Series**_** by appa-appa-away. Those stories are just as cool as their author and definitely deserve a look.**

_**The Sun Sets in the West**_**, one of my stories, is also kinda cool...and could totally benefit from another reader or two...hint...hint...**

**lol but anyway, THREE REVIEWS OR NO UPDATE!! And the next chapter should be fun...I'd like to be able to post it sometime soon...:)**


End file.
